Colorful Space Marines on Remnant
by PolishFreelancer115
Summary: Sequel to "Red, Blue, & White." After their victory on Chorus, the Blood Gulch Crew decide they deserve time to themselves. But a single scouting trip goes sideways, leading a few of them to an uncharted planet. How will they adjust to the new planet, and will they even make it back home? Inspired by: "The Idiot and Freelancer in Remnant" by: Zedlyfier.
1. CSMoR:Ch 1

**Colorful Space Marines on Remnant**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own Red vs Blue or RWBY. Both are owned by Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In a recovering galaxy, there was a single, small planet known as Iris. On that planet, were a squad of misfits and soldiers who have recently retired: the remaining Freelancers, Reds, and Blues from Project Freelancer. It was an average day of retirement for them. Lopez was ignoring everything with a pulse in Red base with his audio sensors turned off, Sarge was working on Red team's Puma "incase we get attacked again" as he put it. Grif was at the beach teaching Carolina to be lazy, which was starting to work. Simmons was at Red base's lounge learning Esperanto. Donut was just, gone, and Tucker was in his room doing….things.

As for Caboose, Indy, and Washington…

"Please."

"Caboose, we don't have the materials to give Freckles a new body. Even if we did, we don't know how he was built, what is required, or, anything." Andrzej told his friend, holding his helmet under his arm.

The three were in the living room of Blue base; Andrzej was finished with the dishes from breakfast, while Wash was checking the solar panel energy system through the base's computer.

"But we can do it! I know we can! We just need to try." He countered. Wash just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Caboose, in order to try, we need the supplies. But we don't have them, so we are unable to try."

"What if I look around, and find stuff to do that? Please?" The white armored man turned to the gray one.

"It wouldn't hurt to check the rest of the island. We've only been here for about a month and still haven't seen the rest of the it. Maybe we could find something new, or, a place where two people could be alone." He raised his eyebrows teasing his friend.

"Fine. Caboose get ready for a small trip. Use the bathroom, get snacks, water, clothes, whatever you'll need. We all meet back here before leaving. You, I need to talk to." Wash waited till Caboose and Freckles were out of the room till he ripped off his helmet. "The fuck was that, Indy?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. You know what this is about. You weren't supposed to say anything about what happened between me and her."

"I didn't, and I won't. You can relax about that." Wash turned away pinching the bridge of his nose. "But that's not gonna stop others from sensing the connection between you two, if they haven't already."

"Listen here you litt-"

"Did you even talk to her?"

"What?"

"Come on Wash, this isn't something that you would just, cover up and never talk about again."

"Oh, _you're_ supposed to give me advice on relationships. A bit of an age difference between perspectives, if you didn't notice?" Indiana shook his head.

"Listen, **David**. One, I'm just two years younger than you. And two, this is the more important part: this, is a mental time bomb. I heard you muttering in your sleep on our trip here to here. You are scared that if you say the wrong thing, your entire history with her will end up a pile of ashes. That is understandable. But you need to get this off your chest, and at the least, see where the two of you are in all of this, otherwise it will haunt you to the rest of your life." He started to head towards the door, before stopping and turning his head back. "Do it however you want, just do it soon. I'll get my stuff."

Indiana left and headed towards Red Base. Lopez was going down the stairs, forcing him to see Thomas waving at him, he turned on his audio sensors.

"How is everything, Lopez?"

"Bueno. Gracias tú para preguntando" ( **Good. Thank you for asking.** )

"Oh, and Caboose, Wash, and I are going on a small trip to check out the rest of the island. Kind of a good idea in case for the future, and Caboose wanted to find materials for Freckles."

"Bueno, sólo no lo hagas morir y salir yo con ellos." ( **Okay, just don't die and leave me with them.** ) He silently stood for a second to register the translation properly. God knows Thomas is trying to learn, it just takes time.

"Thanks for listening, we'll be back in two to three days. Four tops." He went up to his room to get his things. He entered the semi-tidy room that he shared with Grif and Lopez. The three of them called dibs on the smaller room, forcing Sarge, Simmons, and Donut to share the room across the hall. He managed to negotiate with Grif that his side can be the way it was, it just couldn't stink. And Lopez always took up very little space. Heading over to his side, he loaded up his backpack with essentials, a Swiss army-tool set, ammo, extra shirts and pants, as well as his navy blue leather hood. As he made his way back to Blue Base where Wash and Caboose were waiting for him, he grabbed his Magnum pistol and attached it to his waist, along with his combat knife. Wash noticed the change when Indy showed up.

* * *

"No second rifle?"

"Not this time. With our situation now I just reached my limit for carrying shit."

"Gross."

"Not literally, Caboose." Indiana responded.

"If that's it then, I guess we should get going."

"I told Lopez we were leaving. Whether he's planning on telling the others, that's a toss up."

"Yeah, I'll radio Carolina." Wash set his radio on to the common frequency. "Carolina you there?"

"Wash, I'm trying to relax. Whatever it is, I'm sure you can handle it."

'Wow, she must really trust me if she's not wanting to get involved.'

"I'm just letting you know that Caboose wants find some building materials for Freckles, and Indy and I are tagging along to keep an eye on him. We figured we could scout out the rest of the island while we're at it."

"Okay, that doesn't sound bad. How long will you be gone?"

"Should be three, four days max."

"Okay, stay safe guys."

"We will Carolina!" Caboose called out a little louder than needed.

"Alright, let's get going." They didn't know it, but the group wasn't going to be back for quite a while.

 _-Three hours pass-_

"Let's take a break here." The freelancers sat down on some rocks while Caboose headed inland towards the mountain to go to the bathroom. Thomas loaded his bow and quiver into his bag before finally breaking the silence.

"Hey um, sorry. About earlier. It's none of my business, I just wanted the best for you." Wash took a deep breath before turning to his friend.

"It's alright, you had good intentions. I'm guessing you were talking from experience?"

"Uh, kinda. Didn't tell a girl how I felt in time. Ended up kicking myself for a while." He opened his mouth to continue, but he couldn't. _And with how things ended between Carolina and York and being too late..._ He dared not to say what came to mind.

"Agent Washington?" He heard Caboose call out.

"Caboose? What is it?" He responded with worry in his voice.

"I found something." The got up and went in his direction. Rocks started to narrow around the path, before reaching out to a small clearing, with Caboose in the center looking down at a velociraptor. Not exactly a surprise considering they were almost attacked by dinosaurs two weeks after coming here. Blood was in pools around it's head. Wash crouched down to inspect it closer.

"Trauma to the head, dirt all over body, by the looks of things, a few broken bones as well. Must have fell down the mountain. Slipped and tumbled down here." Indiana looked at the clearing around them. It couldn't have been more that 250 square feet. But there was one thing that caused him to forget about the dinosaur.

"Guys, I don't think we're the first ones here."

"Indy what do you...mean." Wash turned from the dino and saw what he was talking about.

"Yay! We found a bathroom!" Caboose cheered and made his way towards a metal door with some sort of data pad connected to it.

"Caboose, wait!" The other two said in unison. He stopped in his tracks.

"Let's be careful about this. Freckles, can you scan for any traps? Landmines, sensors, anything like that?" They waited three seconds before getting a response from Caboose's rifle.

"No electronics or unstable materials detected besides the door." Thomas made his way to the door slowly, took out his pistol, and pressed the OPEN button on the console. The door slid upwards, exposing a small dark tunnel. After switching on his lights on his helmet, Andzej continued his way into the tunnel with his pistol ready. It was about ten feet long, and led to a hundred square foot cave. He looked around more, but nothing was to be found.

"Just a cave. Nothing el-" He was cut off by the shaking of the ground. He turned around and ran back outside to see-

"T-Rex! Three of them!" Wash called out. Thomas quickly looked around. One was standing on the rocks that lead to the trail, hanging his head low to the ground. One was staring at them at the center of the clearing, which was way too close for comfort. The last one was under the only nearby tree that was tall enough to get them to safety. However, nonbody of them noticed that the shaking activated the door's main function.

"Opp, the door closed." Caboose noticed for them.

"Any plans?" Wash asked desperately.

"We're cut off, and we're not packing enough heat to get past them."

"Then we better think fast. The cave?"

"Yeah, we'll radio the others from inside. Move!" The two bolted back and pulled the blue soldier with them. Andzej pressed the OPEN button again, but didn't look at what was on the other side this time, or, what wasn't there. He was busy pulling the others back by their packs into the doorway before the closest dinosaur could bite them in half. The door closed behind them with the terminal blinking a set of coordinates before entering sleep mode.

* * *

All Indiana saw for a while was whiteness that fit the ringing of his ears. It slowly faded into green grass, and the white noise was soon replaced by a low rustle of leaves. He tried to lift himself off the ground, finding both of his teammates in similar circumstances.

"You guys okay?" He heard Wash call out.

"You guys got hit by white noise too?"

"Yup."

"What's white noise?" Caboose asked.

"It's when signals are equal on different frequencies. In this case, for our ears." Caboose just stared at Indy. "It's like a lot of radio stations playing with the same volume from the same radio, and it just becomes a mess of sounds."

"Ah, then yup. I heard the whiteness noise."

"Make sure Tumblr doesn't hear that." Wash muttered.

"Man, so, I'm guessing that's what it feels like to have a staring contest with a flashbang."

"Did we win?" Caboose chirped.

"Don't even think about it. Let's focus on where we are...which is where, exactly?" Indy asked as he looked around, seeing that they were in a forest of sorts.

"Beats me. Other side of the island? Different continent? With what we've seen, I wouldn't be completely surprised if we're on a different planet." Wash said skeptically.

"And what about the door, you think it's Covenant tech?"

"It's a possibility."

"Even if it was, it didn't do this the first time. Unless...Caboose." The younger freelancer concluded as he turned towards the blue.

"Did, did I do something?" Caboose asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know, but **if** that door is from the Covenant, then perhaps you activated it because you are claimed as a true warrior, like access to one of the temples on Chorus. That would explain why nothing happened when I went through."

"Freckles, scan the door, see what you can find." Click. "Carolina, it's Wash, do you copy?" Static. "Washington to Carolina do you copy?" Static. "Sarge, do you copy?!" More fucking static. "Tucker!? Simmons!? Lopez!? Grif!? Anyone!?"

"I got nothing, but it seems there is a magnetic signature, sooo, compasses work."

"Structure and energy signature do not match Covenant origin." Freckles chirped.

"Thank you, can you please see where we are in correspondence to our star charts, and how is the atmosphere." They waited a few seconds before the rifle responded.

"I have two conclusions."

"What's the worse of the two?" Wash asked with doubt in his voice.

"We are not visible on any of the charts. According to them, we do not exist."

"We don't exist?! But? We did so much! Reality is nonexistent. Everything we did was for nothing?!" Caboose started to unravel.

"No, Caboose! We're real. Everything that we did, everything we will do... is real." Caboose took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Great, I guess if we do and don't exist at the same time, I guess that means we're in Purgatory. What's the rest of the news?" Indy asked the rifle.

"This place has a Type I atmosphere."

"So we don't need to worry about oxygen levels." Washington stated "Thank God. Let's focus on getting shelter for now."

"What about the door? Should we, take it?" Caboose questioned.

"I got a spare tracker we could use. Besides, if we encounter anyone there will be at least two variables. One: it will be weird to find a bunch of strangers carrying around a door. And two: if we do encounter something and get attacked, we'd have to protect the door and ourselves, so I think we should keep it where it's safe. And if we move it, how do we know it will let us get back home?"

"Touché. Let's try heading uphill for a vantage point, see if there is any civilization at all."

"Anyone else feel, less heavy, like just a light?"

"Yeah. This planet must have less gravity then, Caboose." Washington stated "C'mon, lets go."

* * *

"Hey look! Its, its, um. Uh what's that thing called when a building looks all old, and, broken?" Caboose questioned.

"Ruins. Ruins means buildings. And buildings-" Indy says while his visor zooms in on the discovery.

"Means intelligent life." Wash concluded.

"Wait a minute, motion sensor picked something up." Indiana stated.

"Mine too. Where-"

"Contacts to the east!" Indy almost shouted.

"Crust is made with yeast."

"Not now, Caboose!" A pack of black wolves with bone-like armor on their bodies charged toward them.

"Caboose, watch for any behind us, and you too." Wash said, drawing his assault rifle from his back. Several wolves pounced at them. He reacted by shooting them midair, before backhanding one that got to close on his left. Indy started to shoot at them before replacing his rifle for his pistol and combat knife. Wash did the same after hearing a set of clicks. The two kept the wolves at bay, slicing and butchering any that got too close. Indy glanced to see his friend stab a pouncing wolf in the face, but let the momentum of the attack brush him, rather than tank it. Indy then continued to shoot, pistol whip and stab any wolf that tried to get to them. Wash picked one up that was slightly injured. "Indy," He started to spin as his friend turned. "tag." He took a running start, jumping as soon as Wash let go of the wolf.

"You're it." Indy's left leg collided with the bottom of the wolf while his right followed up on its side, sending it into a rock. Wash then ducked to avoid another as it pounced at him. He then lifted himself up and grabbed it with both hands, slamming it down over his knee with a single yelp escaping the beast. Wash turned to see Andrzej had one trapped in his arm by its neck. He jerked his arm letting out a loud snap before dropping the body.

"Ah, bad doggie. Bad!" They turned to see a few wolves go after Caboose. Freckles managed to shoot all but one, which tackled him.

"Caboose! Squeeze it!"

"Okay!" And he did. The body dropped lifelessly on top of the blue soldier. They two upright soldiers checked and saw all beast were killed except for one.

But this one was different than the rest; not only was this one bigger, it was more armored. And this one went after the one that was still vulnerable.

This one of them went after Caboose.

Adrenaline pumped into Andrzej's veins and his brain, setting him up to front kick the wolf into a set of tree branches that hung overhead, punting it like a ball.

"Nice one, Andrzej." The rifle in the blue's hands complimented as the fighting concluded.

"Guys, look," Wash gestured to the former attackers. "they're... disintegrating." Wash turned back to his friends. Thomas could only stare at the fading corpses before asking the big question that everyone had.

"What the fuck is going on around here?"

* * *

"Let's keep going, we should get to those ruins soon. Indiana, watch our six."

"Copy."

The three were shown on some sort of holographic device. A man sat at a desk in a large office with a dark green glass dome overhead. A woman stood next to him. They observed the individuals with discomfort and curiosity.

"Good technique. Their armor looks somewhat similar to Atlas, but they look different at the same time. They seemed to be very skilled to take down an entire pack of Beowolves and its Alpha on their own."

"Indeed, I shall send a team of students to find out who they are and whether or not they're a threat." The blond haired one looked at the other in confusion.

"Do you really think a team of students should do this, Ozpin?" The one now known as Ozpin gave the other a reassuring look.

"I'm sure, Glynda." He pressed a button on his desk and spoke. "Would Teams JNPR and RWBY please report to my office immediately, thank you" He lifted his hand from the button.

"Are you sure they could handle this? We can always send a higher year team." Ozpin stayed silent for a few for minutes before hearing the elevator come up.

"Yang, what did you do this time?"

"Hey! Why do you guys always accuse me?"

"Because you're the most hot headed of the team, AND you keep sending people to the infirmary."

"Guys, let's calm down. Jumping to conclusions won't help in any way."

"Jaune's right." The elevator opened to reveal six girls and two boys, all in Beacon uniforms.

"Hello students, please take a seat." Ozpin gestured to the chairs in front of him. The eight sat down in the chairs.

"So we're not in trouble are we?" The female blonde one asked, who received a punch to her arm by the long black haired one.

"Ms. Rose, Mr. Arc, Ms. Schnee, Mr. Ren, Ms. Belladona, Ms. Nikos, Ms. Xiao Long, and Ms. Valkyrie. I called you up here today because I'd like to send you to a mission of sorts." Which received a combination of relief and excitement from everyone. "Unless, of course, there is something you've done that requires my attention." He said with a slight smirk.

"Nope!"

"Nothing at all!"

"No sir!" They all said in unison.

"Actually sir, aren't first years supposed to get missions later?" The white haired girl asked, receiving a weak punch to the arm from the shortest girl there.

"I don't believe this will be dangerous, but I decided to send two teams to be careful. Anything else?" Everyone shook their head. Breaking the silence, Goodwitch decided to speak up.

"We've spotted three suspicious individuals in Emerald Forest, we would like you to investigate who they are, and bring them here if possible." This received several confused looks from the four.

"What makes them suspicious?" Blake asked. Ozpin showed them the video footage of them fighting the pack of Beowolves.

"They seemed to be skilled individuals, with armor that looks very similar to Atlas', yet different." Their jaws dropped on the floor when they saw the white one kick an Alpha Beowolf into the trees overhead.

"They are in Emerald Forest, in the northern area. If possible, we'd like you eight to do it without violence." Goodwitch decided to add one last part.

"You can back out of this mission if you wish to. But there's no turning back once you've made your choice." The eight looked at each other, which ended with Jaune and Ruby nodding to each other. Jaune decided to speak up.

"With all due respect sir, I believe we can handle this mission for you." He said with a reassuring look. Ruby raised her fist into the air.

"Alllllllllllright guys! We have a mission to do!"

"If that's all the info we got, let's suit up." Jaune said. The others nodded and began heading towards the elevator.

"One more thing." They stopped in their tracks to listen to what their headmaster was about to say. He gave them a confident smile.

"Good hunting." They smiled back and got into the elevator. The headmaster's smile changed the second the door closed, and began typing in a number to his scroll.

"Ozpin, I'm a little busy right now, can this wait?"

"No it can't James. And you need to tell me the absolute truth with what I'm about to ask." With annoyance in his voice, Ironwood responded.

"And what would that be?"

"Do you have troops currently stationed in the Emerald Forest?" Ironwood was caught off by this.

"No, I never sent any soldiers there, why?"

"If what you're saying is true, then we have a serious situation."


	2. CSMoR:Ch 2

**Colorful Space Marines on Remnant**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own Red vs Blue or RWBY. Both are owned by Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Caboose, Indiana, and Washington were trekking through the forest, trying to make their way towards the ruins as safe as possible. As they got closer, they saw that the ruins were of some sort of temple. It appeared to be made of stone, with five columns holding up a stone circle. There were small pedestals, as if something was supposed to be there.

"Guys, let's take a break here. If there is no shelter nearby, then we'll keep moving."

"Okay." Washington looked around to check if any of those wolves were around. Once he saw they were in the clear, he turned to Caboose.

"I'm going to go into the forest to find some food."

"But, don't we have food?" Caboose questioned.

"Our supplies will take at the least a few months to expire, so better to keep those for an emergency. Stay here and don't do anything stupid…..on second thought, just don't do anything. Got that?"

"Okay Agent Washington."

"I'll scout for shelter, radio if anyone sees another wolf or something. Sync?" Indy stated.

"Sync."

"Portable hot plate."

"Huh, let's go. Stay safe Caboose." Washington went towards the west, rifle in hand just in case any of those black wolf things try to attack him, while Indy headed northwest. Meanwhile, Caboose then sat on a nearby rock.

* * *

Teams RWBY and JNPR were moving their way through the Emerald forest.

"Alright team, we shouldn't be too far from where we last saw them." They eventually arrived at the temple where the relics used be.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Yang said, reminiscing about their initiation.

"Sure does." Ruby was about to walk until she saw three armored people walking towards the temple. "Quick, hide!" She silently screamed, they crouched and hid in a nearby bush. They tried to listen to their conversation.

"Guys, let's take a break here. If there is no shelter nearby, then we'll keep moving." The one in gray and yellow trimmed armor said…or they assumed, since when they talked it looked like they were just bouncing their heads. Another one was white with blue trimmings and shoulders, yet his left one was different from his right. The last one was completely blue with a different shaped helmet.

"Who are these guys?" Weiss wondered, but was shushed by Ruby.

"-find some food." said the gray one.

"But, don't we have food?" The blue one questioned.

"Our supplies will take at the least a few months to expire, so better to keep those for an emergency. Stay here and don't do anything stupid…..on second thought, just don't do anyt-"

"Looks like the gray one doesn't trust the blue one too much…..either that or he's just stupid." Weiss said but was shushed by Ruby once more.

"Quiet!" She silently screamed.

"-nt Washington."

"I'll scout for shelter, radio if anyone sees another wolf or something. Sync?" The white one stated.

"Sync."

"Portable hot plate."

'Definitely stupid' Weiss thought to herself as nobody what have a code that ridiculous.

"Huh, let's go. Stay safe Caboose." 'Washington' went towards the west, a weapon in his hands while the white one headed northwest. Meanwhile, Caboose sat on a nearby rock.

"They're splitting up, should we split up?" Pyrrha asked her teammates.

"These people may be dangerous, I say we stick together." Weiss said with Blake nodding in agreement.

"Who do we follow?" Ren asked.

"I say the blue one, he was a lot less threatening than the other" Yang said.

"Guys stop." Everyone's eyes snapped towards Jaune. "We need to be smart about this. I don't think these guys know the area well, so they'll be back soon. Ren, Blake, you two get an overhead position in the trees in case things get...dicey. Weiss, you and Yang are with me."

"As if! No way am doing this." Weiss whisper-screamed.

"You need to if you're going to contribute." Weiss' face changed from disgust to confusion, for she was sure that he was just trying to be close to her. "Yang, you have shotguns, as in close combat. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora will cover us from a far with their guns. In this situation, we're the only ones without ranged weapons, so we're the only ones to get in close." The remaining seven looked around and realized it was a solid plan, except for one remaining detail that Nora points out.

"Okay, but, what will you guys do?" Nora questioned.

"Follow and eavesdrop on them, just whatever you do, don't shoot unless they shoot first." The teams broke into their groups. Ruby and Pyrrha took on sniping positions, Nora readied her grenade launcher. Ren and Blake flanked left and made their ways towards the west, the same direction as 'Washington' took. The rest followed them, trying to avoid getting spotted by 'Caboose'.

-With Caboose-

"Unknown heat signatures detected." Freckles told his master.

"Where? And what's a heat signature? I don't see any burning pencils." Freckles moved, and pointed towards a random pile of rocks. Caboose started walking to the pile. He heard muttering from it. "I didn't know rocks can whisper."

"They can't, Caboose."

-Back with 'Range group'-

"What's going on over there?" Ruby whisper-yelled to the others next to her.

"I don't know, but the blue one is getting closer." Nora observed.

"You heard what Jaune said, we only fight in self-defense." Pyrrha said, supporting her partner's decision.

-With close group-

"You really think I'd touch your hair on purpose? Weiss, you whipped it in my face, and we're on a mission." Jaune said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Don't try to put this on me-" Jaune then shushed her. "We are not-" He tried again. But it was too late.

"Hello!" The blue soldier said happily while aiming his rifle at them. They looked between each other. Yang decided to speak up.

"Uh...hi, who are you."

"My name is Caboose, what's your name." He said, still happily.

"Erm...Yang, this is Jaune," Jaune gave him a small wave, "and the white-haired crabby girl is Weiss."

"Hey!"

"This is Freckles! Say hello, Freckles." He held his gun, the three started to think he was crazy until-

"Hello."

"Did your gun just...talk?" Jaune asked. 'Ruby's gonna have a field day when she hears this.'

"Yeah, his name is Freckles. He used to be a giant robot, but then he broke, but now he's my gun and we're best friends, right Freckles?" The weapon buzzed a bit before responding.

"Affirmative, Caboose."

"What do you mean by giant robot?" Weiss asked the blue soldier.

"Freckles?" Caboose asked to explain it for him.

"I was previously a Mantis-class military assault droid, it was programmed with the ability to house an A.I, resulting in my existence. I was destroyed in battle, and was modified to be programmed into Caboose's rifle." Freckles explained.

"Yes, that." Caboose stated with confidence.

"So you're military?" Jaune questioned him "Like, from Atlas?" Caboose ignored him and stared at something behind him.

"Caboose?" Yang said with an eyebrow raised. They suddenly heard the cocking of a gun behind them.

"Oh! Hey Wash, you're back! I'd like you to meet my new friends! Uh...did you find food, because, I think we're gonna need to share with them." Caboose said behind them, they turned and saw the gray soldier holding an assault rifle in his hands.

"No Caboose, I didn't food. I had a feeling that something was up and I came back, kinda like I knew when you were thirsty for 'lemonade'. Anyway, who are you people?" 'Washington' said in more of a demand than a question. Weiss took offense to this. She drew Myrtenaster, her multi-action dust rapier.

"Weiss, be nice!" Yang told her friend, who ignored her. Washington and Weiss stared down each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Weiss tried to stab Washington, only for him to side step from the thrust and pull the sword from her hand.

"Okay, two things. One: That was very, very rude. And two: I just received confirmation that your little scouts on the hill are currently in a set of crosshairs." All three of them went wide-eyed with shock.

"Do anything to my partner, and you'll regret it." Jaune said stepping forward.

"That goes double for anything done to my sister." Yang said with her fists curling.

"And nothing will happen, as long as you play nice, and explain who are you people." The three looked between each other before Yang started to risk a gamble.

"Not until you call off your 'crosshairs'." The gray soldier then muttered something about teenagers.

"Have your guns come here too and we have a deal." Jaune took a deep breath before slowly taking out his scroll and called Pyrrha.

"Come down here, carefully." He saw the soldier put two fingers to where he'd guess would be his ear before saying something similar, with Weiss' sword still in his hand. As Ruby, Pyrrha, and Nora made their way down, they watched as the white soldier come out from behind a rock with a rifle in his hands and made his way towards them. It felt like the soldiers were keeping an eye on Pyrrha. Once they all met at the ruins, the white one spoke up this time, who was a little shorter than the other two.

"So, who are you guys?"

"Opp, uh that one is Weiss, the one in the middle is Jaune, and the last one is Yang." Caboose told him before whispering, "I don't know who the rest are."

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Pyrrha."

"Nora." Nora said with a surprisingly less than normal amount of energy. 'She must be on edge.' Jaune thought. The white one then cleared his throat.

"As you now know, the blue one is Caboose, you can call me...Indiana, and the gray one who was actually planning on returning the sword is Washington." Washington looked back at the other soldier before taking a step forward and placing Weiss' sword on the ground parallel to them before backing away. Weiss then took slow steps to retrieve her weapon before stepping back to her group.

"This doesn't mean I trust any of you." She said, arms crossed.

"Likewise. So, what are you people doing here?" Washington, asking this time.

"We saw you were in Emerald forest." Ruby said.

"I see…what planet is this?" The group were confused but answered nonetheless.

"Duh, you're on Remnant." Yang said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Whatever thoughts they had were interrupted when the soldiers lifted their weapons.

"Multiple contacts all around!" 'Indiana' called out.

They turned to see a pack of Beowolves and Ursi surrounding them.

"We'll handle this." Ruby said, which surprised them. She pulled her scythe.

"What are you...?" He stopped when the other five preparing their own weapons.

"Alllllright team, let's go!" The students charged towards the beasts. Ruby boosted herself and slashed a Beowolf in half. Several Grimm charged at her, in response, she did a whirlwind of slashes against them, what was left were detached arms and heads of the Grimm creatures.

Weiss used her glyphs to speed herself up and delivered a quick thrust towards several Grimm, sending them all back. She thrust her weapon onto the ground, which summoned icicles from the ground, impaling several other Grimm.

Nora proceeded to jump and slam her hammer on top of a Beowolf's head.

Pyrrha and Jaune both blocked any strikes that would have gotten them, and followed up with a set of counter attacks that left the Grimm with much less limbs than what they had earlier.

Yang used her gauntlets to deliver a flurry of attacks left and right. One Grimm that tried to pounce on her was uppercutted and punched in the stomach, sending it flying and knocking out any other Grimm.

"What. The fuck. Just happen?"

"That. Was. Awesome!" Caboose said, throwing his hands toward the air.

"So, how was that?" Yang said with a cocky smile.

"You guys did well. In my book." Indiana answered.

"How did you guys do that?" Washington asked with disbelief in his voice.

"We're huntresses-in-training, well, and huntsman." Ruby said gesturing to Jaune.

"You guys hunt these things?" Indiana asked.

"Yeah! Though I think we lost some aura in that fight though." Washington turned to his friends before looking back at them.

"Aura?" The six of looked at Washington with confused and disbelieving faces.

"You don't know what aura is?" Weiss asked, unconvinced someone of their skill wouldn't know about aura.

"Is there someone in authority we could speak to? Someone to clear up this situation?"

"We can send you to the headmaster at Beacon if you'd like." Ruby suggested. The soldiers looked at each other.

"Lets grab the gear. We're going to meet this headmaster and find shelter for the night." Jaune then cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Ren. Blake. We're heading back! Let's go!" The two dropped out of a nearby tree. Indiana looked at them before turning back.

"No offense, but you guys are some crafty little buggers."

"That's why he's our leader, well for me, Pyrrha, and Nora. And guys, sorry we didn't jump in. Blake wanted to but I told her that we needed to follow orders." Ren apologized to the rest of the teams.

"It's fine, you guys did a great job." They then led the soldiers back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Thank you taking the time to read this story. I will be adjusting when certain events happen in order to fit the narrative, but nothing far off course. Got any ideas or complaints, just leave a review. Thanks again, and have a nice day.**


	3. CSMoR:Ch 3

**First of all, I would like to apologies for not updating sooner. School and work have kept me busy, and I wanted to avoid writers block by submitting everything I got now and not having a plan for the future. But I have another chapter for you guys, as well as an idea for a new crossover. Details will be listed at the end.**

* * *

 **Colorful Space Marines on Remnant**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I do not own Red vs Blue or RWBY. Both are owned by Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived at Beacon Academy with the soldiers following closely. Washington and Indiana seemed impressed with the Academy and Caboose said he liked the nice buildings.

"So, this is your school? " Washington pointed towards the large building in front of them.

"Yup, the number one school for training hunters and huntresses in Vale!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So where is this, Headmaster?" Ruby pointed towards the very top of the academy.

"His office is at the very top of the academy, his name is Professor Ozpin." As they passed through the campus, they heard murmurs come from the other students.

"Atlas guys?"

"Those teams are with them?"

"Think they're scouts?" The murmurs continued on their way towards the office, finally reaching the elevator.

"So I think it should hold our weight," The dark haired boy, stated. "but it looks like it will be a tight fight." The blond girl, Yang, started to giggle before the girl with the bow nudged her in the side. Wash looked at all of them.

"You guys are from two teams right?" They nodded. "Alright then, how about the three of us go, and two people from each team go with us?" The teen looked between each other, then the white haired girl, Weiss, spoke up.

"Not too bad, Ruby and Jaune, as leaders, you guys should go. As for the other-"

"I'm going." Yang said stepping forward putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Me too." Car- Pyrrha said. One by one they entered the cabin until all seven were in. The ride almost lasted about twenty seconds, but felt longer with the awkward silence. They finally arrived to the office. Washington noticed the room had an odd theme of clocks and gears, but ignored it. There was a gray haired man sitting behind a desk with a blond woman standing beside him.

'Elevators are the only visible point of access. Possible hidden weapons all around us. Desk is the only place of possible cover. Not good.' Wash hoped Indy at least gathered that info as well.

"Gentlemen, please take a seat." Washington did a double-take. This guy sounded similar to him. Not exactly, but similar. Washington stood still for a few moments until Ozpin repeated himself.

"Please take a seat." Washington looked to at Caboose, who was still looking around the office. He nodded to Indy, who sat in a chair, but hanging over the edge. 'In case things go down.' He also noticed that he put his duffel behind the chair. Wash mimicked his friend, but had now way of telling Caboose to do the same. Wash just hoped for the best when the last soldier took a seat. Ozpin looked at the group that brought them here.

"Excellent work, students, you may now return to your classes." Ruby spoke up with curiosity in her voice.

"Are you sure, Headmaster?"

"I am, we'll take care of this." The four went back into the elevator. The five in the office sat in eerie silence for a while. "I suppose introductions are an order." Ozpin said, finally breaking the silence. "My name is Professor Ozpin."

"Glynda Goodwitch" She made a quick glance towards the other men in the room. A quick look to Indy who gave a nod gave him his answer whether or not to say the truth.

"Washington."

"Indiana."

"I'm Caboose, and this is Freckles!" The blonde one raised her eyebrow, think he was crazy until it spoke.

"Greetings _._ " Glynda and Ozpin seemed surprised, but something about it felt, artificial.

"Now then, let's get down to business. Who are you three?" Ozpin asked in a serious yet friendly tone. Washington had to think of an answer. Normally he'd respond like he would with anyone else, but right now, he was beyond confused on what was happening right now. He had never heard of a school made to train people, Grimm, or aura. He knew he needed information on where he was first before he would answer these people.

"With all due respect, we would like to ask some questions first."

"Very well, what would you like to know?" Washington thought for a moment.

"What is 'Aura'?" Indy asked bluntly. Ozpin raised his eyebrow, but still complied.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It is a life force that runs through every creature with a soul, of Remnant. It grants the holder enhanced senses, strength, etc."

"What do you mean by, with a soul?"

"The creatures of Grimm have no soul. They are drawn towards fear and panic, and they only seek to destroy and eliminate humanity." Ozpin explained, but looked confused as if where he was going with this.

"Has your civilization been able to travel to outer space? Or encountered extraterrestrials?" Ozpin and Goodwitch had confused looks on their faces.

"No." Ozpin answered blankly. Washington thought for a moment, wondering how he couldn't have heard about this planet. He had a theory, but there was one question in his mind that would either guarantee it or not.

"So I'm guessing you haven't ever heard of Project Freelancer?" They shook the heads. "The Covenant?" Same answer. "The UNSC? Earth?" Each question had the same response. He and Indy looked at each other. He could imagine the expression his friend was making behind the glass.

"No, but where are you going with this?" Washington took a deep breath.

"Alright." Washington finally said. "I think we're ready to answer your questions." Ozpin smiled, seemed happy that they were getting somewhere.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Let's start off with the elephant in the room. Where did you three come from?" Washington tried to think up of a lie until Ozpin continued. "I will know if it is a lie." Ozpin said, in a serious tone. Washington sighed.

'Okay then, Santa.' and decided to answer truthfully. "From… another galaxy…" Washington said slowly. A moment of silence that felt like hours passes.

"It sounds crazy, but from what info we've gathered, it's the last 'possible' solution. And if that's the case, it's a miracle we all speak English?" Indy said making air quotes when he said possible.

"English? Wait, never mind. Do you have any evidence of this?" Ozpin asked the freelancer. Washington couldn't tell whether or not he was convinced. He tried to think of an answer. He considered bringing up the door, but didn't know how it would unfold. He suddenly got an idea.

"You can check us for aura. We won't have it because we're not 'of Remnant' technically, right?" Ozpin looked towards Glynda, who had some sort of holographic device in her hands.

"What is that?" Washington asked the headmaster.

"A scroll, it holds information among other things. It can also determine whether you have aura or not. I request that you and your partners take of your helmets for a much clearer result." He said, drinking something from a cup. Washington took of his helmet, so did Caboose and Indy.

Washington revealed his short, bleach blond hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin. Caboose had brown hair that reached to his cheeks, brown eyes and fair skin. And Indy showed them his fair skin, dark blond hair, and ice blue eyes under. But Wash noticed something about Indy. His hair was shorter. And the shrapnel scar that he had on his chin used to be faded from age, but now it looked as new as when they first met, over nine years ago!

Glynda checked her scroll for any signs of aura from the three. Her eyes widened, she looked back to Ozpin who watched them with curiosity.

"Perhaps you just haven't unlocked it yet." Glynda insisted, still unconvinced.

"Let's say hypothetically, we do have aura, how do we unlock it?"

"One must either discover it through some sort of training or life threatening moment, or have it unlocked by someone else." Glynda explained.

"We've been in life threatening situations before, multiple times, and...nothing." Indiana stated, probably having a quick flashback of all the shit they've been through.

"So, one of you could unlock it?" Washington asked. Glynda looked at Ozpin, who nodded.

"Yes, and it's a simple and painless process. Who wants to try?" They each looked at each other.

"I honestly can't tell if this would go against my religion, but-"

"I'll do it then." Wash spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I was just joking-"

"It's fine, Indy. I'll do it." Wash said ending the discussion. She walked up to him, placing one hand on the freelancer's head and the other on his shoulder, her fingers barely brushing against his neural implant. She then began chanting.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Glynda's body was glowing as she chanted, though Wash's didn't. Once she was done chanting, she stepped back, closing her eyes and letting it process. She looked a little more tired.

"Don't feel any different, what does the 'scroll' say?" Her eyes remained closed for a few more seconds as she open them and turning her head back to the desk.

"Pardon me Ozpin, but could you repeat that? I think my ears were ringing for a bit." The men in the room were confused.

"Uh- I didn't say anything Glynda. Washington, is that right? -was asking to check the scroll again." She had widened her eyes once more when she held it in front of him. He guessed that he still had no aura.

"Next question, if you're not from here, then how did you end up in the forest?" Ozpin asked as they replaced their helmets.

"We came through a door." Caboose answered right away.

"A door?"

"Yeah, um. We were scouting the land of our current home, when we first found the door. The first time I went through, it acted as an empty door frame. It led to a small, empty cave, but when I got out, we got cornered in a clearing by some... creatures." Indy picked up before Wash finished the story.

"Out of options, we made for the cave to hide and call for backup, but when we fell through the door all together, there was a white blur and... woke up in the grass. Also in front of the same door."

"Do you know how it works?"

"No, we have no idea."

"Do you know if you can find it again?"

"There's a possibility we could find it again. But when we checked it it didn't seem to be working." It was technically true, but Wash didn't want to show his cards.

"Does anyone know that you're gone?" Goodwitch asked. Wash could swear he heard concern in that question.

"Our friends knew we would be gone for a few days, but they'll get suspicious soon."

"So if you have no where else to go or any way home at the moment, how would to like to work in Beacon Academy during your time here?" Ozpin asked, to which Goodwitch look at him with judgment.

"Ozpin! We barely know these people and now you're trusting them to be near your students?!"

"They were capable of attacking them earlier and they didn't, to which I want to thank them." He said looking back at the soldiers.

"I'm not sure, sir." Glynda said. Ozpin gestured them towards the elevator.

"I request that you leave for a moment. I would like to have a private talk with my colleague." Ozpin said sternly. The three then got up, picked up their bags and went into the elevator. It then began to go down after it closed.

"Motherfucker!" Indy hissed as he dropped his bag.

"What?"

"I could have 'accidentally' left my helmet in there. We'd use the radio to hear what they're saying."

"Son of a bitch, you're right. But, if they found out we did that, they might not trust us, and send us back out there."

"Touché. And personally, I wouldn't blame them for doing that... wait, so, that means we're staying?"

"From what we know now, it's sounds better than the wilderness."

"Just checking, but they're not gonna let us stay for free, they're gonna want something."  
There was a small pause before the talking continued.

"That lady is scary."

"What's scary about her, Caboose?" Wash asked.

"She has this mean...feel...around her."

"Presence?" Indy offered.

"I think so, all my teachers had that."

"Don't worry Caboose. If she tries anything, she'll have to fight through us first." That rang a bell in Wash head.

"Indy, take of your helmet. I need to see something." He said as he lowered his own bag.

"Okay, what did you want to see?" Wash turned on the flashlights on his helmet to get a better look in the dim elevator.

"The scar on your eyebrow looks the same. But the one on your chin, it looks fresh, like when we first met."

"That was over nine years ago... take off yours." Wash complied and his friend examined him the same way. "Yeah, you don't have bags under your eyes. Now that I think about it, doesn't my voice sound, different?"

"Yeah, not higher, just, less bass I think."

"So, I have the experience of a twenty eight-year-old, but have the body of a nineteen-year-old." Wash just shook his head.

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

"Ozpin, you cannot trust these men. Whether they are from another dimension or androids or whatever, they appeared out of nowhere, we can't trust these people." Glynda told the headmaster. Ozpin sighed.

"You've seen the skill of these people, they can help us for what's to come."

"Ironwood's armies will already be doing that during the Vytal festival."

"Right now, I'm offering them a position as teachers, or at the very least assistants for them, in Beacon Academy, which right now has no influence on Vytal festival. Which is still months from now."

"Beacon Academy will be housing hundreds of transfer students from every kingdom. If these soldiers are indeed a threat, letting them into Beacon is a great danger to everyone."

"So far, their story is believable, nobody in recorded history has ever been discovered without Aura that stayed locked after a ritual. I believe their story being from another world is not false."

"Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Glynda said, raising an eyebrow.

"They will be monitored 24/7 Glynda, I assure you, if they are a threat, they will be dealt with. And if they are even a threat in the first place, it would be easier to monitor them here than out there in the world" Ozpin said in a serious face and voice.

* * *

The elevator started to move back up for them. When the doors opened, they were greeted with the same atmosphere as when they left. The three sat back down in their chairs with their bags by their feet.

"Welcome back, so, what do you think of my offer?" Ozpin asked them.

"How can we help?" Ozpin kept a poker face up.

"Excuse me?"

"We know that if we'll stay here we'll have to offer something in return, what do you want?"

"For now, you will be working with Ms. Goodwitch in combat class. As today was Friday, the next starts at 9:00 am in three days, on Monday."

'So they have a similar time system too.'

"Is there anything you'd like to discuss in when in class?" Washington thought for a moment.

"What about hand-to-hand combat? It seems like everyone here is a bit too reliant on their weapons. They won't always have them in a fight." Ozpin nodded and looked towards Glynda, she gave it a thought before giving her answer.

"That could work. Do any of you have experience teaching, as well as, how old are you three?" Washington was confused on how to answer. Before he could think of an answer, Indy gave one that might work.

"I'm 19 years old. That would make Wash here," He started murmuring number before concluding with, "21."

"Caboose?"

"Yeah?"

"When were you born?"

"Uh, March 2, 2521."

"So right now you're...20."

"Neat."

"But to answer you first question, Washington was put in charge of training an army that we kinda had to, help out. I helped. And before that I actually trained his team." Indy said with a bit pride in his voice.

"Fascinating, to be so young but to have so much responsibility. And, Indiana, was it?"

"Yes?"

"The reason why we asked about your age is because you are the perfect age for a third-year student." Ozpin then cleared his throat before continuing. "But the question remains, what do you think of this offer?" Wash turned to Caboose, who nodded his head without hesitation. He turned to Indiana, who shrugged his shoulders before also nodding his head. Wash then turned back to Ozpin.

"We accept." Ozpin gave a soft smile while getting out of his chair and extended his hand.

"Welcome to Beacon." Washington smiled and mimicked the Headmaster.

"Can we keep this whole 'other galaxy thing' quiet? I don't want to start a panic. Come to think of it, if we're gonna be here for a while, then we're gonna need some documents." Indiana pointed out. Ozpin extended his hand and shook his and Caboose's hand.

"We'll take care of that soon, in the meantime, perhaps we should show you to your quarters."

* * *

They walked through the dorms, hearing the same whispers and murmurs they had heard before, before they finally arrived at their dorm room.

"You three will be staying here. Apologies if it's not to your standards." The room was relatively simple. There were a few bookshelves, a table, a few desks, and a bathroom.

"This is sufficient, thank you." Indy said as he placed his gear next to one of the beds.

"Here." Ozpin said handing Wash three scrolls. "These act as communication devices, information databases, electronic currency, and, identification devices."

"So we just input what info we can?" Wash asked as he passed them around.

"Precisely. We'll work on your location of origin in the mean time. In case you need to contact me, my number is there. I believe that you can figure out how to open it yourself." Washington clicked on the yellow button and the scroll popped opened.

"Toaster windows!" Caboose said with excitement. Washington sighed, but smiled.

"I will send a team to give you a tour. In the meantime, I'd suggest getting some rest and set up your identities. Good day, gentlemen." He said walking back to his office. Glynda stayed and looked at them with a cold, deadly set of eyes.

"Ozpin is putting a lot of trust in you two. Don't make us regret our decision." She left before they could even respond, which left them to close the door behind her. Washington sat down on a random bed.

"Lets get this over with."

"But Wash, you gotta admit, that was weird."

"What's weird?" Andzej looked at the door before whispering his answer.

"The fact that that Pyrrha girl looks and sounds like a young Carolina."

"Yeah, I almost called her Carolina because of her voice, but then I remembered that her armor is blue, not brown." Wash looked at Caboose with confusion.

"Wait, Caboose, have you ever seen Carolina without her helmet?"

"No, but I did tell her that I don't think she has an ugly side, and that she probably looks pretty under her helmet, and then she told me to put an explosion into words. Pssshploziaaaah." The blue concluded trying to mimic an exploding fusion coil.

 _'_ Holy shit. Caboose accidentally flirted with Carolina...and lived.' Wash shook his head.

"Yeah Indy, you're right. Like, what are the odds?"

"I don't know, but imagine if someone else came here as well, like The Meta, or Sharkface, or even Felix. I mean, what kind of a situation would that end up being?" Indy asked with a small chuckle to point out the ridiculousness.

"Or Locus." that gave Indy a chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't know what it means, but hopefully it ends up being a very, very, weird coincidence."

"Amen to that. C'mon. Let's fill these out."

* * *

"Did you hear all of that James?"

"Indeed I did, I have one question. What the hell were you thinking?! Do- do you truly believe these people Ozpin?! What they're saying is completely insane!" Ironwood tried to knock sense into the Beacon headmaster.

"As of right now, there is no reason to not believe them. Unless you can explain why they have no aura." Ironwood thought for a moment.

"It's possible they are merely robots or androids created by the enemy. Atlas was able to create the same thing capable of this feat as well." Ironwood theorized.

"So what you're saying is that someone was able to get past _your_ security and reverse engineered one of _your_ creations?" Ozpin responded. Ironwood grumbled something underneath his breath. "You are receiving the access codes to monitor their scrolls as we speak. The moment they do out of the ordinary, they will be dealt with, swiftly." Ironwood took a deep breath.

"And when the population starts asking questions?" Glynda cleared her throat.

"As you can see," she said pulling up a monitor displaying three separate scrolls. "we are currently in the process of creating new identities for: David Washington, Micheal J. Caboose, and Thomas Indiana. Ozpin is considering using Vacuo Combat Academy as a place of origin, or that they're former Atlas task force agents."

"Absolutely not!"

"Vacuo Combat Academy it is then." Ozpin looked back at the screen. "Unless you have a better origin story than them coming from an academy overran by Grimm three years ago, where almost all of their documents are destroyed."

"Ozpin, should they do anything, this will be on your head. Your career is on the line." Ozpin took a deep breath before addressing the general.

"My career is always on the line, James. Students lives are always on the line, and I am held responsible. So please, tell me something I don't know."

"I'll take a look at this personally, do not let them out of your sights." The call ended with a click.

"So, student teachers that built their own armor before Vacuo fell?" Glynda offered.

"That may be our best bet at the moment."

* * *

Team RWBY were currently in the library playing Remnant: The Game. Team JNPR was there too, but they were reading one table away. Nora was the one to break the silence between them.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably where they came from, and you know, who are they?" Ren addressed the obvious questions.

"I don't trust them though."

"Weiss, you say that about EVERYONE you meet. You don't even trust me to an extent." Jaune turned to face the heiress.

"Oh, so this is about you now?"

"Don't put words in Vomit Boy's mouth, Weiss." Yang stepped in.

"You're taking his side?" Weiss accused while turning back to her teammate.

"What I mean, is that even though these guys could be a threat, I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt." Jaune answered with a stern stare. The others looked between the two, hoping that the argument won't escalate. But a little shocked by his slight increase in aggression. Blake cleared her throat in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"By the way, are feeling alright Jaune? You're kinda... different." Blake asked.

"Different? I'm still me."

"You stand up to Cardin, take down an Ursa singled handedly, and now you make a logical scouting plan right after we find those guys in the woods. Are you sure you're Jaune?" Yang listed off, ending her question with her poking him in the temple. Repeatedly.

"Guys its still me." Jaune said lightly swatting Yang's finger away. "I guess, maybe, seeing that footage that Ozpin showed us made something in me... tick. Especially since the woods was the first time I saw soldiers like them up close and in real life."

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"I only saw images of military in books and online. Back home there are guards, but no exact soldiers. No ranks, no uniforms, nothing like that." Jaune concluded, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"Annnyway, do you guys believe the rumors? That they're special ops from Atlas?" Nora asked.

"Don't think so, but they do seem to be good fighters," Pyrrha did a quick look to make sure nobody was eavesdropping and whispered the rest. "even if they don't know about aura."

"I don't care what anyone is saying, I know they're hiding something."

"Would Teams RWBY & JNPR please meet me outside of their dorms? Thank you." Ozpin said over the speaker.

"You think it's about them?" Ruby asked as they packed up and left the room.

"Yeah, unless it's about you and Nora stealing all the frozen chocolate chip pancakes from the nearest supermarket... please tell me that's not what happened." Jaune pleaded while the accused simply gave nervous laughs.

* * *

The teams arrived at their dorm, to find Ozpin outside.

"Good afternoon, sir." Jaune said.

"Good afternoon students. Please, walk with me." He began walking away from their dorms. "You recall the people you found in Emerald a Forest, correct?"

"Yeah, they seemed nice." Ruby said as Ozpin smiled.

"I'm glad you think so Ms. Rose, because those three will be your temporary teachers." Weiss stopped in her tracks. Which got the attention of the others. "Is there a problem, Ms. Schnee?" Ozpin asked.

"I can understand Washington being a teacher but..?"

"Caboose will be more of Washington's assistant, Ms. Schnee. Indiana might as well have a similar position as Mr. Jones, if you recall the story?" They all nodded. Apparently a few years ago, a third-year student was accepted as a substitute teacher based on his academic performance. "Trust me when I say this, they are more than capable of teaching you, in more ways than one I expect. So, Ms. Schnee, is there anything else you need to know?" Weiss thought for a moment, thinking if she should say it or not.

"Yes, actually, sir. They're hiding something from us, I don't think it would be best to trust people randomly found in a forest." Yang elbowed Weiss.

"Do not worry Ms. Schnee, they've already told me their secret." To which Weiss perked up to.

"Really? What is it?" Ozpin sighed.

"It is not my secret to tell, but. I'll ask for permission first. But this isn't something to be stressing over. Now then, let's continue." He said, walking towards a room which was only a few doors down. Ozpin knocked on the door. The door opened up, revealing the gray and yellow armored soldier.

"Hello Ozpin." He looked behind him to see the students he encountered from the forest. "Hello everyone."

"Hi." Ruby and Nora said in unison.

"How are things so far?" The headmaster asked.

"We dug a bit into our rations, but other than that we feel a bit rested."

"Good. Since classes are over for the day, and the rest of the week, these eight shall be the ones to give you a school tour." He turned towards the teams. "If you are alright with that?"

"No problem sir!" Ruby said, saluting the headmaster.

"Alright, Caboose, Indy, we're going." He walked out of the door with the other soldiers behind him.

"Hello!" Caboose said enthusiastically.

"Hey guys." Indy greeted them.

"Good to see you Caboose." Ruby said, focusing more on him than Washington and Indiana. JNPR simply nodded, but were looking forward to the afternoon. Weiss and Blake stared at them with no expression, while Yang was sizing the shortest one up.

"Uh, quick question. Who was the one that thought up that plan back in the forest? The vantage points and whatnot?" Indy asked. Fearing resentment, nobody said anything. Well, everyone except Nora.

"Oh, that was our fearless leader's plan. Jaune is very strategic." Silence filled the hallway as a pair of armored boots approached said fearless leader.

"Let me guess, you did it cause you had no idea who we were, right?" Juane just nodded, trying to be more confident than he normally is. "And the bit about having specific members positioned in different areas, your idea too?" Jaune this time cleared his throat before talking.

"That's right." Three seconds of silence passed. Indiana chuckled, lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I like this guy already."

"Alright, if that's everything, we ready for the tour?" Washington started. Indiana just shrugged.

"Let's do it."

* * *

 **If the tag team that Wash and Indy did in the forest seemed familiar, it's because it's a Batman/Nightwing combo from Batman: Arkham Knight. I thought it would more interesting than simply shooting or haymakers, especially for super soldiers.**

 **For those interested in the crossover, here it is. I have another crossover in the works between Star Wars Rebels and RWBY, but I need to see where it needs to start from. Please leave a comment or do the poll if the story should start (main events are put into motion) if Ezra crash lands:**  
-Outside of downtown Vale  
-Outside of downtown Vale long before initiation  
-In the Emerald Forest before/during initiation  
-In the Emerald Forest after initiation


End file.
